


We'll Like Each Other Better (If We Pretend)

by Lady_Katana4544 (orphan_account), orphan_account



Series: Femslashfics (2019) [35]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: femslashficlets, F/F, Femslash, Implied Relationships, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 05:37:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18565018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Theirs is hidden in a game of pretend emotions.





	We'll Like Each Other Better (If We Pretend)

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [olderladiesfemslashfest](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/olderladiesfemslashfest) collection. 



> Written for the current prompt challenge at femslashficlets to this prompt, [So dress me up I'll like it better if we both pretend](https://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/janellemone/takeabyte.html).
> 
> Also written for an anonymous prompt I found in The Older Ladies Femslash 2016 prompt fest.

She ignores the prickle of annoyance and a little bit of warmth that she feels when their eyes meet across the room, settles for glaring at her instead when the snide pleasantries get exchanged.

Part of her wonders if Molly got the present that Narcissa sent to her when she knew that Molly's husband and their brood of children wouldn't be home. The pictures say that she got the gift, but were tight-lipped and silent when pressed about what she did with the present and the ones that came before it.

There was a time in the past when they would have chosen each other over their husbands, but that time is now past, and they've settled for pretending to despise each other in public.

Many games of pretend dress up together with false masks.

Stolen glances and light brushes of hand contact included in their games of pretending hostility and disgust in public.


End file.
